Dura como el acero
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rhaenys no es temperamental y siempre prefiere discutir sobre el asunto, Visenya arrasa todo a su paso con fuego y sangre. Su hermana no enciende la lujuria de su esposo como ella sabe hacerlo pero igual así, Aegon la sigue prefiriendo. Este fic participa del Reto #20 "Una Casa, Un Personaje" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Dura como el acero **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.**_  
><em>**

_Este fic participa del Reto #20 "Una casa, un personaje" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Casa: **Targaryen.

**Personaje:** Visenya.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Visenya Targaryen se pasean por los tapices de seda negra que llevan bordados el dragón tricéfalo con hilos rojos como la sangre. Aegon está sentado en el trono que fue forjado a partir de las espadas que se rindieron ante su poder y seguirá alimentándose de las espadas que aún quedan por rendirse.<p>

— ¿Me solicitaba, mi señor? —pregunta Visenya haciendo la reverencia que corresponde ante el nuevo Rey de Poniente.

Cuando Aegon se inclina hacía adelante para hablar, la cota de escamas negras que lleva puesta, parece tener brillo propio.

—En efecto, mi señora —contesta con ese tono ambicioso que tanto lo caracteriza—. He recibido un cuervo de Puerto Gaviota. Los Arryn siguen negándose a doblar la rodilla ante mí.

Antes que ella pudiera contestar algo, Daemon Velaryon irrumpe en la estancia.

—Su alteza —dice Daemon y hace la misma reverencia que minutos antes hizo Visenya—. ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

—Le estaba diciendo a Visenya que los Arryn se niegan a jurar lealtad al Trono de Hierro —responde Aegon con el ceño fruncido. Mira directamente a Daemon —. Tú estarás al frente de la flota Targaryen —luego posa sus ojos en Visenya—. Mi señora, montará a Vhagar y quemará la flota de los Arryn, si es que siguen sin cambiar de opinión.

Tanto Daemon como Visenya asienten con un movimiento de cabeza y se inclinan ante Aegon.

—Tomarán Puerto Gaviota esta misma noche, no quiero que los Arryn sepan que se dirigen hacía allí —agrega Aegon—. Serían tontos si no lo sospecharán pero en fin.

Cuando el Rey termina de hablar, no es necesario que le indique a Daemon que se retire porque él sabe que quiere estar a solas con su hermana y esposa. Aegon se baja del Trono de Hierro, toma las manos de Visenya entre las suyas y deposita suaves besos en los nudillos de los dedos.

—Conquistar Puerto Gaviota será fácil —asegura Visenya con tono decidido.

—No lo dudo —responde su hermana y esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. La extrañaré, mi señora. Esperaré ansioso su regreso.

Los labios de su esposo se juntan con los de ella y Visenya es inundada por el sabor a acero de su boca. El beso dura menos de lo que canta un gallo y más que un beso es un contacto duro y distante.

—Cuando éramos niños —dice Visenya a punto de retirarse—, sabías mentir mejor, Aegon.

**~ º ~  
><strong>

La gran ciudad portuaria ubicada en la costa del Valle de Arryn, se divisa en el horizonte. La flota de los Arryn está lista para plantar batalla y Visenya no esperaba menos de la familia del Valle.

— ¿En qué piensa, mi señora? —pregunta Daemon Velaryon, observando junto a ella Puerto Gaviota.

—Los Arryn están listo para una batalla en el mar —responde Visenya—. Sería muy tonta si no lo viera.

La flota de los Arryn luce imponente debajo de la luz plateada de la luna y las olas del mar chocan contra los barcos que les aguardan.

—Llegaremos con el alba a Puerto Gaviota —comenta Daemon.

—Cuanto más demoremos en regresar a Desembarco del Rey, mucho mejor —contesta ella con la mirada dura.

Vhagar despliega sus alas y una sombra oscura cubre el barco en el que Visenya y Daemon van viajando.

— ¿Puedo preguntar la razón, mi señora?

Visenya lo mira directamente y le sonríe de forma sarcástica.

—Mi hermano estará en el lecho de Rhaenys, bebiendo vino y haciéndole el amor —hace una pausa y se humedece los labios—. Cuanto más tiempo pase con ella más culpable se sentirá por preferirla antes que a mí. ¿Sabes por qué no se casó con Rhaenys antes que conmigo? Porque yo era su hermana mayor, la primera en la línea y la segunda en su corazón.

Daemon escucha sus palabras pero no se atreve a decir nada al respecto.

Rhaenys y ella pueden compartir varios rasgos físicos pero cuando de personalidad se trata, no pueden ser más opuestas. Rhaenys puede ser tan delicada como una flor de verano mientras que Visenya es dura como el acero de una espada. Ella no es temperamental y siempre prefiere discutir sobre el asunto, Visenya arrasa todo a su paso con fuego y sangre. Su hermana no enciende la lujuria de su esposo como ella sabe hacerlo pero igual así, Aegon la sigue prefiriendo.

Por cada noche que Aegon le dedica, son diez que transcurre en los brazos de Rhaenys.

**~ º ~**

Visenya llega a Desembarco del Rey a lomos de Vhagar cuando los colores del ocaso invaden la capital.

Se siente llena de vida después de la conquista en Puerto Gaviota aunque lamenta que Daemon Velaryon haya muerto a manos de la flota de los Arryn. Con aquel pensamiento, entra en el salón del trono. Hace una reverencia frente a su hermano y deposita a sus pies todas las espadas que se rieron ante el poder de los Targaryen.

—Para usted, mi señor —dice Visenya—. Las espadas de todos los hombres que estaban al servicio de los Arryn.

Aegon observa el acero que pronto será forjado por el fuego de su dragón Balerion el Terror Negro.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Lady Sharra y Ronnel Arryn? —interroga Aegon con la mirada encendida.

—Después de que Vhagar quemó la flota de los Arryn —narra Visenya—, monté hasta el interior del patio de Nido de Águilas y le concedí al niño el paseo en dragón que tanto quería. Por supuesto que Lady Sharra, rindió todo el Valle de Arryn previamente al paseo.

— ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra flota y con Daemon Velaryon?

Visenya se encuentra con los ojos violetas de su hermano de forma directa y no desvía la mirada en ningún instante.

—La flota de los Arryn acabó con la nuestra y Daemon murió en la batalla náutica.

Aegon nuevamente se baja del trono y toma las manos de Visenya entre las suyas. Intenta acariciar su rostro pero su esposa se aleja.

—El viaje ha sido agotador, mi señor —se disculpa Visenya—. Me gustaría darme un baño de agua caliente y descansar hasta el amanecer. Puede decirle a Rhaenys que soy tan considerada que se lo concedo por una noche más.

Aegon no se atreve a debatir las palabras de su hermana y deja que se marche. Cuando Visenya sale del salón del trono, su encuentra con su hermana Rhaenys quien le sonríe de forma cálida.

—Me alegro que hayas regresado, hermana. Tú falta ha sido notoria.

Visenya imita su sonrisa.

—Deja las falsas cortesías a un lado.

Si su hermana piensa que puede lastimarla con su mirada delicada como los pétalos de las flores, Visenya le demostrará que el acero Valyrio no puede ser lastimado.


End file.
